


More Than a Fool

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: He stepped back and stood on all fours as he watched Xena tie Jett up.  Jett for his part looked up at Joxer in surprise.  “So that's why Mom gave you the amulet.”
Relationships: Autolycus/Joxer
Series: Dragon Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

More Than a Fool  
calikocat

word count: 1417

A/N: Takes place during Been There, Done That (s03e2).

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or Hercules.

XXX

Joxer woke thrashing about, a scream starting to erupt from his throat. Suddenly strong hands were on him, gripping him tight and shaking him.

“Joxer!” Xena said his name, as if she were shocked to see him. “Joxer stop!”

He stopped the scream but he could barely catch his breath, gasping in fear, at remembered pain. His hand went to his chest of its own accord and he looked down, a weird calm suddenly filled him. “Blood. There was blood.”

“You look fine, probably a nightmare.” Gabrielle grumbled peeking out of the hay on Xena's other side. “Go back to sleep.” She rolled over and dozed off again.

He looked into Xena's eyes, both of them still in shock. “I swear there was blood, swords. I couldn't get my fire in time...and I can't heal myself. Xena...did I dream that? Or did I die yesterday?”

“I had the same dream...” She shook her head. “But maybe it wasn't a dream, not if we both experienced it.”

“Oh gods, I died.” He started breathing fast again.

“Joxer, calm down, breathe with me, that's it. Good.” Xena's voice was calm now, soothing and he matched his breathing to hers.

“I don't understand. Cupid said I have a soulmate and I'm supposed to meet them. I can't die here Xena.”

“And you won't, not if I have anything to say about it.” She pressed her lips to his forehead, a gesture of comfort.

He pulled back from her. “So now what?”

“We could get out of this town before anything goes wrong.”

“But Argo needs new shoes.”

“We'll just have to avoid any fights then.”

xxx

He opened his eyes the barn still mostly dark and grumbled. Why couldn't he have slept in this morning after yesterday...when Argo died. Joxer sat up and looked around, there were horses in the stable. And... Argo.

“Xena! Xena wake up!”

She opened her eyes and glared at him. “What?”

He pointed. “Argo.”

Xena's eyes snapped to the stall where Argo had been the day before, before she was killed. Where she stood now, absolutely fine. “Argo!” She was up in a flash, petting Argo and crooning to her.

Gabrielle struggled awake. “I think she loves that horse more than us.”

Joxer rolled his eyes. “Give her a break Gabrielle, it’s been a rough couple of days.” The bard gave him a confused look before laying back down, snuggled in the hay. He stood and joined Xena, he wanted to pet Argo too, to reassure himself that she was alive and well. Argo certainly didn't mind the attention. 

“Xena, what's happening? I mean I died, and the day started over. Then Argo died-” Argo made a distressed sound and he smoothed his hand over her side in comfort. “And it’s started over again.”

“I don't know Joxer.”

“Think it will stop if we destroy the town?” He asked.

“Thought your father was the warlord, not you.”

Joxer shrugged. “My death was an accident...” He felt his face twist in anger. “But they murdered Argo. I'd be okay with setting the entire town on fire.”

Xena pulled him into a one-armed hug. “I appreciate the thought Joxer, but we're not here to destroy the town. Something powerful is at play here, something we need to prevent.”

“Or the day will just keep repeating itself?”

“Possibly. Come on, let’s get some breakfast...and Joxer.”

“Yeah?”

“Gabrielle doesn't like goose eggs.”

xxx

Joxer woke up with a tired sigh this time and nudged at Xena, not even bothering to sit up himself. “Xena.”

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. “Joxer.”

“Is Gabrielle over there?”

Xena reached into the hay where Gabrielle had been every other do over and nodded. “She's here.”

He groaned. “That was scary. I've never watched a friend die before. I couldn't get my white fire into her fast enough, she was dead before she hit the ground.”

She nodded. “And now we get to try again.”

“You sure setting the town on fire wouldn't help?”

Xena shook her head. “It’s more tempting now, but no. Come on.”

xxx

He woke up and didn't even bother to open his eyes; he did, however, smack at Xena, who smacked him back much harder. “Ow!”

“Don't smack me then.”

“Tying us up didn't help anything did it?” Joxer asked.

“No... but at least neither of you died.” Xena huffed at him.

“What are you two talking about?” Gabrielle grumbled. “The rooster hasn't even crowed yet.”

Joxer sighed. “Gabby, you don't wanna know.” Xena, however, was up with her chakram in hand. “Xena what are you-?”

“What if it’s the rooster?”

He buried his face in his blanket as he heard the rooster die a sudden and painful death.

xxx

“Why don't I remember any of this?” Gabrielle stomped her foot. “Why does Joxer?”

Xena sighed. “I don't know Gabrielle.”

“It’s not fair!”

“It’s not fun either.” Joxer snapped at her. “The first time, I died. The second, Argo died. The fifth time, you died...and I've lost count since then. All three of us have died a couple of times though.”

Xena smirked at him then. “That made Joxer snap and set fire to the entire town. Which didn't help.”

“I felt better though.” He offered and winced when Xena smacked the back of his head. Sometimes he missed wearing a helmet and armor.

“Okay, sorry, just...why don't I remember?”

Joxer shrugged. “Xena is probably the hero who's supposed to stop this.”

“And you?” Gabrielle asked, brow raised.

“I'm under Cupid's protection ever since Aphrodite almost got me killed.” He blinked as an idea took hold. “Hey Xena...think Cupid has a connection to all this? Like that young couple we keep seeing. They're never surprised by what's happening.”

Xena latched onto that thought with glee. “You might be on to something Joxer.”

xxx

“You sure this will work?” Joxer asked. “You've been figuring out all the angles for days now.”

“It’s our only shot Joxer. If I can throw my chakram just right I can stop everything.”

“Technically it’s not our only shot, we have forever to figure it out.”

“What are you two talking about?” Gabrielle demanded. “We have to stop this!” She gestured to the fighting all around them. “The entire town has gone crazy!”

“Later Gabby, Xena is working!” Joxer guided her away from the fighting. “We'll just go back to the stable where it’s safe. No worries.”

“You're both crazy too.”

xxx

Xena was up before him this time and threw her chakram just as the rooster crowed. She wasted no time in running to the north side of town. Joxer smiled and lay back down, she'd let him know if it worked or not.

“What was that about?” Gabrielle asked.

“Tell you later.”

An hour later Xena came back into the stable and lay down between Joxer and Gabrielle. “It’s over.” She grumbled.

He didn't even raise his head. “You stopped Hermia from taking the poison?”

“And made peace between the families.” Xena confirmed.

“Good.”

“Since it was Cupid's interference, him granting Neron that wish it makes sense that you remembered everything.”

“Since I'm under Cupid's protection.”

“Yep.”

“Are you two going to tell me what you're talking about?” Gabrielle asked, wide awake.

“Later Gabrielle.” Xena assured her. “I just wanna sleep for today.”

“Mmm.” Joxer agreed, already nodding off. Now that it was over, he wanted that long nap too.

xxx

The rooster crowed. Joxer's eyes snapped open and he saw Xena do the same. “What do you think?”

“Usually we wake up before the rooster.” She replied feeling on her other side. “Gabrielle's not here.”

The stable door opened and Gabrielle stepped inside, bright smile on her face. “Rise and shine! I got us some bread for breakfast. There wasn't much available in the market, everyone is still partying because the feud is over.”

Joxer grinned and laughed. “Good work Xena.”

“Thank you.”

XXX


	2. Chapter Two

More Than a Fool  
calikocat

word count: 2876

A/N: Takes place during The King of Assassins (s03e08).

XXX

Joxer collected the money he'd earned singing and playing his lyre for the evening crowd at a tavern that looked like any other tavern. It was at least full of happy drunks who tipped well. In fact, he had enough for not just his supper, but a room at a nearby inn. First though he was going to buy a small bouquet of flowers and leave them on the alter at Cupid's temple. It was small for a temple but he'd passed it on the way to the tavern and wanted to make an offering.

Tomorrow, if he had time, he wanted to make a shrine to Psyche just outside of town. With a plan in mind he took a final bow and made his exit. It was just after dark and there were still a few street vendors out. He bought some flowers and made his way to Cupid's temple.

The torches had just been lit and left the temple warm and inviting. Even before he'd switched his loyalty from Aphrodite to Cupid, he'd always liked Cupid's temples more. Joxer approached the alter, surprised to see a small shrine dedicated to Psyche beside it. Good. Hopefully she would get her own temples soon.

He divided the bouquet, placed half the flowers on Cupid's alter and the other half on the smaller altar for Psyche. Then he pulled his lyre out and played a short melody for the God of Love and Goddess of Soulmates.

However, when he turned to go, he caught sight of the lovely couple. Cupid with his familiar feathered wings and Psyche...he could see why Cupid had fallen in love. However, he doubted she had had the absolutely breathtaking butterfly wings when she'd been mortal.

Joxer got down on one knee. “Good evening Cupid, Psyche.”

They smiled down at him and both offered him a hand up. Cupid spoke first as they pulled him back to his feet. “Are you busy tonight, Joxer?”

“Not really, do you need someone to look after Bliss?”

Psyche giggled. “No, we already have a nanny. We want your company tonight.”

Joxer gulped. “My company? Really?”

Cupid pulled him a little closer. “Really. Only the most devout get perks like this Joxer. You've kept your promise to leave offerings at every one of my temples you come across.”

“And all the shrines you've built for me are lovely.” Psyche added. “Other people have seen them and are making them as well. I'll have a temple soon in Thrace because you've been spreading the word about the Goddess of Soulmates.”

“So, we want to thank you tonight.” Cupid smiled. “You up for it?”

Joxer nodded. “I think I can rise to the challenge.”

xxx

Joxer rolled over right into a patch of sunlight and grumbled as the light pierced his eyelids. He rolled back over and opened his eyes wondering where he was. Sitting up he saw what looked like a room that could be at any inn, in any town.

“Huh.” The last thing he remembered was... “Oh.” He'd been with Psyche and Cupid the night before...or did he dream that. Joxer shifted and felt a familiar soreness, ah, definitely not a dream. He smiled and scooted off the bed only to see a note and a small bottle on a table. He picked up the note

_Joxer,  
We had a wonderful time last night, thank you for sharing it with us.  
The potion will help take care of any lingering aches, sorry if I got  
a little rough last night. But you gave you as good as you got, if  
you were a god Psyche and I would both be sore this morning.  
Take care of yourself._

_Cupid_

“Huh.” Joxer grinned, downed the potion and waited for the ache to go away. It did and he felt like a million denars. “Neat.”

xxx

He'd slept in after his late night so Joxer had missed breakfast, which his stomach kept reminding him by growling. The market was bustling and the tempting smell of fried fishcakes caught his attention. He bought a few and was happily munching on one when he bumped into a cloaked figure.

“Sorry about that, I should have been paying more-”

The man interrupted him, throwing off his cloak as he eyed Joxer in worry and... fear? “Take it easy.”

“I am, there's no-”

The man continued. “I can explain everything.”

“What's there to explain?”

Suddenly the man pulled a sword out and tried to shove it into Joxer's hands. “Here's your sword, take it.”

Joxer stepped back, bewildered. “Now listen, you're cute but I don't accept swords from strangers.” The man was actually more handsome than cute, and probably had any number of women and men infatuated with him. Perfect hair, dashing mustache and goatee. Not to mention lovely brown eyes. He shook his head to clear it because the man was getting a little annoyed despite his worry.

“Excuse me, we worked a job last night. A job where we stole this sword, and then you killed the owner.”

“I did no such thing-”

“I've been checking up on you and from what I've heard you're the best. You're the man! And you're a little too dangerous for me.” Again, he tried to give the sword to Joxer.

And again, Joxer stepped back. “Listen Handsome, I'm not who you think I am. My name is Joxer, I'm a musician and I have a lyre in my pack to prove it. Whoever you think I am, I'm not him.”

The man just looked at him confused. “That's twice now you've commented on my dashing good looks, if you weren't evil, I'd say you were flirting with me.”

“I would be flirting with you if weren't trying to give me a stolen sword and calling me a murderer.” Just then Joxer saw a friendly familiar blond in the crowd. “Hey Gabby! Where's Xena?”

Gabrielle waved and once she got to them, she gave him hug. “Hey Joxer. Xena went to Persipedus, I'm waiting here for her. You going to travel with us again for a while?”

“Sure.”

“Gabrielle you know this guy?” The stranger asked.

“Hey Autolycus, it’s been a while. I didn't know you and Joxer were acquainted.”

“Gabrielle, he killed a man in cold blood last night.” Ah, so the man was Autolycus, King of Thieves. Neat.

Gabrielle looked at Joxer, brow raised. “Joxer isn't the type...I don't think he's ever killed-”

“Only in battle.” Joxer corrected her, thinking back to the time when they were traveling with Perdicus and battling Callisto's men.

She must have remembered then because her eyes grew sad. “Right, I remember now.”

“Okay, so if he's not the guy I worked with last night...”

Joxer groaned because suddenly everything made sense. “This guy, he looks just like me?”

“Yeah.” Autolycus nodded.

“Was he dressed all in black?”

“He was.”

He sighed. “It was probably Jett.”

Gabrielle caught on. “That's right, Xena told me you had brothers.”

“We're triplets actually. Jett's an assassin. Jace is...hard to explain. I'm the musician.”

She elbowed him. “You're more than that Joxer. You're a warrior too. Joxer the Good.”

He blushed and smiled a bit. “Thanks Gabby.”

“He's a warrior?”

“Oh yeah, he fought with me and Xena when we went up against Bacchus and Callisto. He's helped out Iolaus and Hercules too.”

Autolycus shook his head. “Never heard of you.”

Joxer shrugged. “That's okay, it’s not surprising. So why were you working with Jett?”

“He needed a thief, but if he was just going to kill the owner anyway, not sure why he needed me.”

“Are those fishcakes?” Gabrielle asked, so he handed her a fishcake. “Let’s go sit down and try to figure this out.”

xxx

Joxer had ended up buying fishcakes for both of them and they sat down in the shade of Cupid's temple to eat and figure out what Jet was up to.

“So, your brother is the black sheep huh?” Autolycus asked.

“Hardly. Dad is a warlord and currently in prison. Jett was always his favorite. He tolerated me and disowned Jace. It was always, Jett stole some horses; Jett raided a village, Jett killed the neighbors.” Joxer frowned. “Though to be fair the neighbors were cannibals.”

Gabrielle almost choked on a fishcake. “Cannibals?”

“You don't wanna know the details Gabby, I wish I didn't know the details.” He shuddered.

“Right.” Autolycus was smiling a little. “And you're Joxer the Good, the musician.”

Joxer shrugged. “Someone had to play the lyre when they were taking on Bacchus.”

“There's also his fire which comes in handy.” Gabrielle added.

“Fire?”

Joxer sighed and held up a hand, summoning a flame to the palm. “I can create and manipulate fire.”

“That's like a gift from the gods...are you a demigod?” Autolycus asked.

“No.” Joxer admitted. “I'm...something else.”

Autolycus reached over and examined the amulet Joxer always wore. “Something to do with this?”

Joxer swallowed at the way the master thief's fingertips brushed against his chest. “Um.”

“It’s not ivory.” Autolycus smirked. “Dragon eggshell maybe?”

Joxer wrapped his hand around Autolycus'. “Its only value is to me; it was given to me by my mother.”

“Family heirloom?” Autolycus asked, not bothering to pull away.

“Yeah.”

“Boys, you can flirt after we figure out how to stop Jett.” Gabrielle snapped her fingers. “I almost forgot. Xena and I met a woman named Lesedi in Britannia. She gave me this.” She pulled out a small stone on a chain and it was glowing. “She said it would glow in the presence of a dragon.” Gabrielle moved it closer to Joxer and the glow brew brighter. “And now I have a way to tell you and Jett apart.”

“That's nice and all but what do you mean stop him?” Autolycus let go of the amulet, but teased his fingertips along Joxer's knuckles. Oh boy. “He's a professional assassin.”

“And he's going to kill an innocent person.” Gabrielle insisted.

“Not if I'm far, far from here.” He winked at Joxer. “Care to join me?”

“Autolycus, focus. This is important, and you're too good a man to let this happen when you can stop it.”

He shook his head. “It’s like you don't even know me.”

“Think of the reward!” She seemed to be grasping at straws.

Joxer grinned and pulled Autolycus hand up to his lips. “My brother isn't cheap. Whoever is paying him has deep pockets. Which means the target will be very high profile, maybe even royalty.

Autolycus' eyes were a little wide. “So, I could get rewarded by royalty for stopping an assassination...what are you offering Joxer?”

“I'm a devout follower of Cupid.” He left it at that and knew they had Autolycus on the hook.

“Right...so do we have a plan?”

xxx

They decided to divide and conquer. Autolycus snuck in through an upstairs window while Gabrielle hid in a wagon of goods. Joxer led the guard dogs on a merry chase with some hot fishcakes which he fed to the dogs before sneaking in himself.

That was where things got weird. Gabrielle disguised herself as a serving girl with a wig and Egyptian dress she'd found. Apparently, Cleopatra was in the castle and looking for a good army to take the throne back from her brother. Joxer understood the problem with underhanded brothers. What was weird though, was that...Cleopatra's chief of security winked at him.

Oh crap. There was an inside man. Pontius, her chief of security, had been the one to hire Jett. Crap, crap, double crap. He had to let Autolycus and Gabrielle know. The guards let him slip by, pretending to be oblivious, sheesh, was no one here loyal to the woman?

“Autolycus?”

“Joxer?” Autolycus looked unsure of him for a moment. “That amulet, does your brother have one?”

He shook his head. “Jett's been mad at me since Mom gave it to me instead of him.”

“Sorry, had to make sure.” Autolycus held out his hand and Joxer took it, his heart speeding up. “Cleopatra, allow me to introduce Joxer the Good. His brother Jett was the man hired to assassinate you.”

Joxer bowed to Cleopatra. “Your Majesty.”

“You also work with Xena?”

“And sometimes Hercules.” He offered. “And I hate to tell you this my lady, but the man who hired my brother is Pontius.”

“My chief of security?”

“I'm afraid so. Every one of your guards saw me walk in here and didn't even try to stop me.” The door opened and Gabrielle slipped in.

“We have a problem; I just saw Jett downstairs. I had to pretend he was you Joxer, otherwise he might have tried to stop me.”

“It’s okay Gabby. We may have to hole up in here though until Xena gets here.”

“Parsipedus isn't far, she'll be here soon.”

xxx

Cleopatra went about her evening as she would any other day. Gabrielle helped her bathe and redress while Joxer and Autolycus stood watch, waiting for Jett to make his move. Jett had always moved quietly when they were kids, and was super sneaky. His skills must have improved since then because he slipped into the room and jumped Joxer before he realized he wasn't alone.

“Hey little brother, long time no see. We can catch up after I kill Cleopatra.” Joxer called up fire into his hands and singed his brother's leather pants, right on his knees so he could get away. “Ow! What was that Jox? Since when did you know magic?”

“Why do you think Mom gave me the amulet?”

“Why you little-”

“Gabby he's here! Keep Cleopatra safe!” Joxer yelled.

They started to circle one another and Jett looked furious. “You really wanna do this Joxer? I thought you wanted to be a warrior.”

“A warrior, not a murderer and not a warlord.” Joxer clarified. “I don't want to be like you or Dad.”

“No chance of that, not if you get in my way.” Jett sneered. “As for you!” He grabbed Autolycus who had been trying to sneak passed to help guard Cleopatra. “I'll teach you to turn on me.”

Joxer saw the dagger in Jett's hand aimed for Autolycus' throat and he wasn't sure what came over him. Because he roared and it seemed to shake the castle. The next thing he knew he was rushing at Jett and pushed him right out the window behind him.

Instead of hitting the ground though, they flew, Jett trapped in his claws as he circled the castle. Huh, he had claws and wings. He'd changed. For Autolycus. Neat.

Joxer landed as gently as he could, but kept Jett trapped under one foot hoping someone would come to tie him up or something. He didn't have to wait long, because Autolycus and Gabrielle exited the castle with Cleopatra and Xena in tow. “Hey Xena.” Joxer said happily. “Did you get Pontius the inside man? He's the one who hired my brother Jett to kill Cleopatra.”

“I did. You can let him go now Joxer.”

He stepped back and stood on all fours as he watched Xena tie Jett up. Jett for his part looked up at Joxer in surprise. “So that's why Mom gave you the amulet.”

Joxer nodded. “Hey Gabby what do I look like?”

It was Autolycus who answered though. “You're a beautiful blue, like the rarest of sapphires. You shine like diamonds in the night sky, and you have curled horns that look like pure silver.”

Gabrielle smiled. “What he said.”

Joxer leaned down to get a closer look at Autolycus. “You approve?”

The King of Thieves reached out to touch him and Joxer thrilled at the contact, he also changed back to human form. Autolycus nodded. “I approve.”

“What does this mean?” Cleopatra asked.

“It means, that Joxer and Autolycus are soulmates.” Xena told her.

Joxer laughed. “Cupid did say that my soulmate had a heart of gold.”

Autolycus actually blushed at his words, but kept grinning. “High praise. So, what are you doing tonight?”

“I thought we might go worship in Cupid's temple, give him and Psyche a show.”

Autolycus nodded. “Sounds like a solid plan. Xena, Gabrielle, we'll leave the rest to you.” He took Joxer's hand in his and started to guide him in the direction of the nearest temple. “Let's go.”

Joxer waved at his friends and called out to an amused Jett. “Bye bro! Say hi to Dad when you see him in prison!”

XXX


	3. Chapter Three

More Than a Fool  
calikocat

word count: 1450

XXX

They entered Cupid's temple still hand in hand and approached the altar. Carefully Joxer laid a small gemstone on it. Then placed another on the smaller alter of Psyche's shrine.

“Ya know I've seen these around, and I'd heard Cupid had fallen in love with a mortal.” Autolycus commented.

Joxer smiled. “Aphrodite gave Psyche ambrosia to make her a goddess. They both have wings, did you know?”

Autolycus raised a brow. “You've seen them? I've never actually seen a god.”

“I've seen Aphrodite a few times.” Joxer grumbled.

His soulmate squeezed his hand gently. “Not a fan of the Goddess of Love?”

“She almost got me killed, she wasn't impressed with my looks so she didn't care what happened to me. I stopped worshiping her. I only leave offerings to Cupid and Psyche now. What about you?”

“I occasionally leave little baubles for Hermes.” He let go of Joxer's hand and placed a single dinar on each altar. “I can expand my horizons a bit though.”

“Both Cupid and Psyche like flowers, they're nowhere near as picky or superficial as Aphrodite.” Joxer took off the pack he wore and pulled out his small lyre and plucked the strings, filling the small temple with a soft melodious tune. Autolycus watched in interest and when he put the lyre away the other was smiling.

“You really played the lyre when Xena and Gabrielle were fighting Bacchus.”

“Well first they had to get turned into Bacchai to do it because only a Bacchai could kill him with the bone from a dryad, but yeah. I played the lyre.” He was still smiling. “It’s how I earn a living, playing at taverns, inns, festivals and markets. I make enough for food and lodging.” Joxer's smile slipped away. “I also play at weddings and funerals.”

“Well weddings sound like happy occasions.”

Joxer shook his head. “Gabrielle wasn't married long, and within a couple of days I was playing at her husband's funeral. Same for Hercules...I played at his and Serena's wedding...and then at her funeral.”

Autolycus frowned. “You remember that?”

He looked at the other and nodded. “Why wouldn't I?”

“Because Hercules and I went back in time with the Chronos Stone and he changed things. He made Ares make her human sooner and completely erased their time together. Serena is alive and married with a child now...she doesn't remember him because they never happened.”

Joxer shook his head. “That's a little hard to wrap my head around, but I remember it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So, we should talk before we, uh, start worshiping.”

“Is this the part where you talk about any dark secrets you might have?”

“Well, as a devout follower of Cupid and Psyche there are few perks.”

“Such as?” Autolycus asked.

“I spent last night with Cupid and Psyche.”

“For a visit?”

Joxer smirked a little. “The 'visit' lasted most of the night.”

The thief's eyes widened. “Oh...not sure how I'll compare to the God of Love and the Goddess of Soulmates.”

“It’s not a competition Autolycus. I think they knew that I was going to meet you today, so they wanted to get in a little fun first.”

“And now?”

“I'm all yours.” Joxer grinned, then looked worried. “Oh, one more thing. You might want to stay away from the Warlord, or former Warlord, Draco.”

Autolycus folded his arms. “Oh? Why?”

“Bliss, Cupid and Psyche's kid? He kinda used some of Cupid's arrows and shot a bunch of people. So... Draco is kinda in love with me.”

“Didn't Cupid undo the love spell?” Autolycus asked him.

“Well no... because now he's doing good deeds in my name instead of murdering people. I asked Cupid if he could make Draco fall in love with his own soulmate, but his soulmate is dead.”

“So, if we run into him, what will happen?”

“I can protect you...it’s just...”

“If you want, the next time you run into Draco I can make him fall in love with Autolycus too?” Cupid offered. Autolycus and Joxer both jumped, startled. “That way there won't be any bloodshed.”

“That's a swell offer, Cupid.” Autolycus shrugged. “But not sure I'd like having a warlord in love with me.”

“He's not so bad when he's being good.” Joxer commented.

Autolycus put a hand on his arm. “Did you and he...”

“I took one for the team. It’s happened a couple of times...but not anymore. You've got my loyalty. I've been looking for you all my life.”

The King of Thieves grinned. “Well I wasn't looking for you, but I'm plenty happy to have found you. As for Draco...I guess there isn't a better solution.”

Cupid shrugged. “If I find a good candidate to be his lover, someone who can keep him on the path of good I'll change the spell and you will be off the hook. Until then though, if you two meet him again, you'll have your arms and other things full of a vigorous warlord.” He winked. “The backroom is ready for you two Joxer.” Then he vanished in a shower of gold sparkles.

“Backroom?” Autolycus asked.

“Come on. It'll have everything we need.”

xxx

Autolycus was still reeling from 'bonding' with Joxer. He'd heard a few stories here and there about human-form dragons, how they had soulmates and all. As the King of Thieves quite a few artifacts and treasures he'd come across had stories behind them, including legends of dragons. By Tartarus he'd seen Joxer change to save him from danger, but that...he felt a tremor go through him, an aftershock.

“You alright?” Joxer asked, a lazy smile looking over at him.

He nodded and breathed out, wiggling so Joxer slipped out of his body. “It’s never been like that before. The mind thing, that's only between us?”

“I think so, but it’s been a couple of generations since anyone in my family was a dragon, well Mom's family anyway.”

Autolycus raised up a bit, to get a better look at his soulmate and now lover. “Will it be like that every time?” He blinked, when he felt...happiness. Joxer's Happiness. Huh, that was new.

“First time had to be that way...but from now, it doesn't matter who's inside of who. So... when you catch your breath, I'm yours for the taking.”

“I like the sound of that, taking turns is fun...and what about this feeling your emotions thing? Are you feeling what I feel? And that feedback loop when I could feel what you felt and you felt what I felt...it’s...”

“Mind blowing?”

“Something blew all right.” Autolycus leered at him. “But can you feel my emotions, my state of mind right now?”

“Hmm.” Joxer narrowed his eyes, but his mouth was still turned up in a smile. “You feel satisfied, curious and eager for more.” He moved closer for a kiss. “And you can feel how happy I am, having found you and all.”

“Yep, that's it exactly.” He let himself get lost in the kisses for a while, but eventually pulled back. “So, what's the plan when we leave this temple?”

“Well I do tend to spend a lot of time with Gabrielle and Xena, not all of my time because they like to have time to themselves if you know what I mean.”

“Joxer when Xena died she possessed me for a while, trust me, I know how she feels about Gabrielle. There's a good chance those two lovely ladies are soulmates themselves.”

He nodded. “I don't doubt it.” Joxer grinned. “Sometimes it looks like Xena wants to 'eat' Gabrielle...that's when I know to make myself scarce.”

“Wise decision my good man. So, we'll just travel together for a while and sometimes team up with the ladies. Sounds good to me.” Autolycus nodded. “And sometimes Hercules if he needs a favor or something.”

“Ah...about Hercules and Iolaus...”

“What about them?”

Joxer grinned. “While Hercules was briefly married Iolaus and I spent some time together.”

“He good in bed?”

“Pretty good, but mostly I was drawn to him because Iolaus is like me, a dragon. I taught him how to use fire.”

“And now?” Autolycus asked.

“Like I said, yours for the taking.” Joxer laid back in invitation.

“Then take I shall.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Four

More Than a Fool  
calikocat

word count: 1241

A/N: Takes place during Warrior...Priestess...Tramp (s03e09).

XXX

It hadn't taken them long to figure out where Xena and Gabrielle had gone. There had apparently been quite a ruckus situated around a Hestian Temple and its Head Priestess. If they didn't find Xena and Gabby, maybe they'd find Hercules and Iolaus. Regardless if anyone still needed help Joxer was willing to be that help. Autolycus wasn't as keen about helping, but it was nice to let Joxer 'convince' him that it was a good idea.

“Why on Earth would Xena and Gabrielle be at a Hestian Temple?” Autolycus asked as they stepped inside. “And with what we've been doing almost non-stop the past week, I'm not sure we should be here.” He eyed Joxer more than a bit skeptically. “Even if we hadn't been doing the things we've been doing, would you even be welcome here? As a devotee of Cupid I mean.”

“Well it’s not like Cupid can't go into a Hestian temple.” Joxer shrugged. “The last time we were at a Hestian Temple it was to save the virgins from being sold to a slaver. Cupid went inside and everything.”

Autolycus pulled him to a stop. “Did Xena dress as a virgin priestess when you guys were doing that?”

“I think so, briefly, I was kinda keeping Draco distracted at the time.”

“So, would she do it again, dress like a follower of Hestia?” He motioned to what looked like Xena blessing a group of virgins.

“Um...I don't think that's Xena...cause she's there in the crowd with Gabrielle...”

“Joxer are you telling me there's a virgin priestess that looks just like Xena—Holy Hermes, that is Xena in the crowd.”

Joxer snickered and pulled Autolycus back a bit so they wouldn't disturb the sermon. When it was over and the worshipers passed by them there was just their friends and two other women dressed alike. Huh. “Ya know I met a couple of Xena look-alikes. One was a princess, the other a barmaid.”

One of the look-alikes dressed in Hestian garb caught sight of Joxer and grinned. “Joxie!” She headed their way and Joxer made a sort of 'eep' sound and hid behind Autolycus. The look-alike paused, confused. “Joxer?”

Xena and Gabrielle approached next, both looking amused. “Joxer, Autolycus.”

“Xena, Gabrielle.” Autolycus could feel how uncomfortable Joxer was around the look-alike that looked like she wanted to eat Joxer up. “And you, I'm not sure who you are, but you can't have my man.”

If anything, her grin got bigger. “Joxer, I didn't know you liked men too.” She looked Autolycus up and down. “We could have a lot of fun back at my bar.”

Joxer looked at her over Autolycus' shoulder. “No thanks Meg. I'm pretty much a married man now.”

“We had fun before.” She changed her grin to something sultrier.

“You're a little too rough when you play.” He admitted, which made Autolycus shift into a more protective stance, even though Joxer could more than take care of himself.

“I don't share.” Autolycus made it a statement, with no room for negotiation.

“Hmm, too bad.” Meg shrugged. “Congrats on finding such a hottie Joxie. Stop by my bar sometime, we have the best booze in town.” She looked over her shoulder at the other woman in Hestian dress. “Later Leah!”

“Thank you for helping me Meg.”

Meg took her leave and Joxer came out from behind Autolycus. “So, what did we miss?”

“Just a religious fanatic that wanted to kill all the Hestians.” Gabrielle told him. “So, how's the honeymoon?”

“It’s great.” Autolycus replied. “We spent a couple days worshiping in one of Cupid's temples.”

The woman, who was apparently a real priestess, made a distressed gasp. “So, you two are...” She collected herself. “As Gabrielle once told me, you don't have to be a virgin to be virtuous. My name is Leah, head priestess of this temple. Welcome friends of Xena and Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle looked proud of her words. “Thank you, Leah. Joxer and Autolycus both have worked with us to save lives before, besides they're soulmates.”

Xena gestured to Joxer. “And Joxer even helped us save several Hestian Virgins from slavers not long ago at another temple.”

“Then you have my thanks as well, Joxer.”

Joxer gave her a little bow. “Thank you, Leah.

xxx

“It’s weird how there are so many Xena look-alikes.” Joxer commented as he placed another stone.

Autolycus looked on watching his lover work. “So, there's the Princess Diana, the barmaid Meg and now the Priestess Leah. Any more?”

“A friend, Salmoneus, once told me of a woman named Lyla that resembled me.” Xena commented as she and Gabrielle joined them. “She and her family live in a village near Athens.”

Autolycus shook his head. “That takes a bit to wrap the brain around.”

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. “You have no idea how confusing it was when I first met Diana...and then when we met Meg. Joxer thought Xena had been possessed.”

“Can you blame me?” Joxer asked finishing up the small shrine he'd been building. “I didn't know Xena had any look-alikes, you'd at least met Diana at that point.” He stood back and looked at the two shrines. “I'm getting pretty good at this.”

“Was there a reason you weren't helping him Autolycus?” Xena asked him.

“I'm a follower of Hermes. It’s one thing to leave offerings to other gods, like Cupid and Psyche since my lover is one of theirs, but I don't want to get on the bad side of the God of Thieves and Travelers.”

“It’s okay Xena, we'd already talked about this.” Joxer dusted his hands off before placing a flower on each small altar. “I agreed with Auto's logic since he's the King of Thieves and we all travel a lot I didn't want to take the chance. Besides, he did help me gather the stones.”

“And I'm still leaving an offering.” Autolycus was still beaming at the nickname Joxer had used. “See.” He held up the matching leather bracelets he'd braided before placing each on the altars.

“Are those real pearls woven into them?” Gabrielle asked.

“You think I'd put fake pearls on the altar of a god or goddess? Please Gabrielle, don't you know me better than that?”

“Well, you are the King of Thieves.” She teased.

“Yes, and the pearls were liberated from an evil and rich woman who owned slaves.” He winked at her. “But I would never put a fake anything on an altar.”

“That's definitely the Autolycus I know.” With that she put a single dinar on each altar. “Cupid's helped us out a few times.”

“Are you going to start building shrines to Bliss as well?” Xena asked Joxer.

“Not for a while, he's still a little guy. Maybe when he's older?” Joxer grinned. “Like when he hits puberty?”

“I don't know Jox.” Autolycus tugged on his shirt to pull him close. “The kid might like to have a shrine or two. Where we can leave the occasional toy or something.”

Joxer leaned in for a kiss. “I'll think about it.”

XXX


End file.
